Twin Hearts
by Miss Elaia Thompson Hale
Summary: It started out as a move to a new place, a journey between friends. But when ana, elaia and Bella meet the cullen family, the three girls are thrown into a world parallel with their own, one that seems to cross with their lives more than they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Ana! here is chapter one of TH and yeah Elaia says hi. XP any why I found this really funny quote so I'm going to put it on our profile okay. This short, sorry.**

**Full Summary: It started out as a move to a new place, a journey between friends. But when  
ana, elaia and Bella meet the cullen family, the three girls are thrown into a  
world parallel with their own, one that seems to cross with their lives more  
than they thought and holds both their greatest dreams and darkest nightmares  
cross with their lives more than they thought and holds both their greatest  
dreams and darkest nightmares. But when faces from one of their pasts return,  
it throws the girls into more peril than they're ready to face.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Twilight Own Ana and elaia, ect.**

**Special thanks to reaper-girl01 for Beta reading it. Shes no nice and Im going to end up posting both the ways we had it. mostlikely since I like them both ways and Elaia the 3rd person. And thanks to everyone who tried to help we asked a few people and yeah even if we couldnt get it to you, you saying you would try to help was enough to help. =3 it was cool of you to to**

January 19.……..

On the five AM plane there were only ten people coming off that plane. Three girls walked together, well two walked; one was on the others back.

"Ana please get down…" "No!" A very frail and petite young blond cried out, her eyes squeezed together tightly.

Bella, who was carrying her, sighed. Ana's first plane ride. She had cried most of the way, had an ear ach, and enabled herself to cuss her friends out as they took off and landed softly. Anastasia Healwood was the youngest of the three; at fifteen and had a tough life. Though she hid in in small things such as plane rides or being babied by the adults she's living with. Bella, the oldest. She has a family member living a little more them five hours away; forks Washington. Charlie Swan, Chief of Police. To Ana it was: .C.S.C.O.P.

Elaia on the other had was the one who was out forward, the one who most likely would pick the other two up when they were down.

"Ana. Look, there's Charlie." Elaia whispered, pointing to him. Ana looked up and saw him. Her eyes widened like a child being introduced to candy.

"CHARLIE!!!" she cheered, sliding off and running to him, receiving a bear hug. Charlie chuckled softly and hugged her as the other two walked over.

"Hi Char-Dad" Bella greeted with a smiled. Elaia on the other hand… "Hey 'Chief of Police." That was her greeting. Charlie nodded with a big grin on his face as Ana nuzzled, here eyes droopy.

"Looks like some ones tired." Charlie chuckled when he saw her eyes. Elaia shook her head, brown hair getting in her mouth.

"She's hungry." Rolling her eyes, Elaia sighed when Charlie mouthed 'O'.

Bella who was holding the bags sighed as well. Was she going to like it here, in the coldest place she has been. Ana, her head now falling into Charlie's chest was keeping her eyes open hardly having the energy to tell them she was hungry.

"A well subway isn't far… I think." Charlie said as the youngest teen's weight was on his chest fully. When he looked down, his eyes softened. Ana was asleep.

"Look who said she was going to stay up all night is doing." Elaia chuckled softly, a smirk forming. Bella nodded and smiled at her younger friends.

"Well, lets get going" Charlie announced as he placed a hand under Ana's legs and back to carry her. The three walked to Charlie's car, Ana placed in the front, her blond hair falling in her face

Charlie smiled at that and drove. Elaia put her ear phones in and played her music as Bella looked out the window, her eyes blank as the trees and water passed. Ana had woken in the middle of the drive. She didn't seem tired anymore after three hours of sleeping, she was full awake. Charlie was talking about how Bella changed as he drove, still seeing a little of the child Bella when he looks at smiled at that and drove. Elaia put her ear phones in and played her music as Bella looked out the window, her eyes blank as the trees and water passed. Ana had woken in the middle of the drive. She didn't seem tired anymore after three hours of sleeping, she was full awake. Charlie was talking about how Bella changed as he drove, still seeing a little of the child Bella when he looks at her.

harlie smiled at that and drove. Elaia put her ear phones in and played her music as Bella looked out the window, her eyes blank as the trees and water passed. Ana had woken in the middle of the drive. She didn't seem tired anymore after three hours of sleeping, she was full awake. Charlie was talking about how Bella changed as he drove, still seeing a little of the child Bella when he looks at her.

"Charlie… I'm hungry." Ana moaned as they came up to a gas station. He nodded and pulled over, needing gas anyway. The group got out the car and walked in. Ana instantly going for the treats. The other two went for real food. As Ana walked out of the snacks and to the girls, she saw someone staring at her. His eyes hidden with his hair. His orange hair, and snake bites on his lower lip.

"Hello?" Ana stepped a little close to him as he stood there, like a statue. Ana was going to say more but was called over to Bella and Elaia.

"Ana!" She looked behind her and then in front, the weird looking guy was gone.

"Ana!" Ana looked behind her again and this time walked to them.

When she got there Bella and Elaia giggled.

"You look like you saw a ghost." Elaia teased. Ana looked confused until she saw a mirror. She was paler then normal, as if she did see one.

"I didn't…this guy just kinda freaked me out…" The older two looked at the other and laughed.

"Yeah, sure Ana, like you said when you were fourteen. You know and I'm quoting: 'there are fairies in the air as there are trolls under bridges." Bella said, smirking as Ana looked down, biting her lip.

"I'm not joking! There are sex offenders out in the world." She argued but was instantly shot down as they walked to Charlie. Charlie, who was paying for the things saw Ana empty handed but didn't say a word as he paid, knowing she must have not been too hungry to not wait. But he was wrong. Ana had been put down so she was depressed. But if she had gotten kidnapped, no one would say a word about her lying or making stuff up. The group walked back to the car, where the ride continued.

**okay its done and Me(Ana) Would like to know if you liked it. and Elaia... she's watching a movie... BYE! thanks for reading!**

Elaia: zomgz...Read and Respond please


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the car ride passed silently. Elaia was gazing out of the window solemnly, expression unreadable. She rarely got like this, normally she was trying to encourage the other. However, this time around, she was the one needing to be picked up. She had left behind her home and the remnants of her tattered family. Elaia's parents had died when she was young, almost too young for her to remember. Her sister was the only link she had to that time, not to mention her security blanket. But Elaia knew she had been holding her sister down for far too long and that she needed to fly. Now, Elaia was on her way to Forks while her sibling enjoyed the campus of Harvard.

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. Ana's earlier claim of seeing someone weird hadn't helped matters. In fact, Elaia had believed her younger friend, but for her own well being acted as if she hadn't.

The thought of Ana made Elaia bite her lip and look over at her. She was in nearly the same pose that Elaia had been in, gaze turned to the window and the forest encroaching on the road. Elaia knew that Ana was hurting, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to comfort her. In this moment, no words could be spoken.

The silence continued until they reached a stop light that signified that they had reached the town. Immediately, the mood in the car shifted. Elaia sat up and glanced around, the smaller bundle of nerves shifting and sending thrills shooting through her. Ana glanced around the car and perked up a bit, letting the events from the gas station go. Only Bella seemed displeased, her gaze shifting into a low glower of hate toward the town.

Just as the light turned green, a loud noise hit the passenger's ears. Turning, the three spotted a silver H1 Hummer and a red and black Kawasaki motorcycle raced down the road, careening toward the cruiser. Ana started to whimper and hide, thinking that they were going to be hit. At the last minute though, the two vehicles shifted to the other lane and back over, avoiding the coming traffic.

"Jesus Christ!" Charlie shouted, his face turning a bright red color. "What the hell were those kids thinking!!"

"Kids?"

Two pairs of eyes shifted toward Elaia, who was now looking at Charlie curiously, brown eyes intent. The other three were surprised to have heard her say anything.

"Er...yes. Kids. Teen ageer to be exact... those two constantly race through town as if no one else exists. One of these days they're going to kill some one."

Elaia gave a jerky nod, hiding the excitement in her eyes. Something about them had drawn her in and now she was intent to find out what.

Ana however, had paled even further. She had seen what no one else had; a shock of orange hair and tell tale snakebites. It was the boy from the convenience store again, and he lived here in Forks.

Turning so that no one else could see, she let a few tears fall, feeling as if no one understood her plight.

* * *

Thirty minutes later on the edge of Forks, the two vehicles came to screeching stops. The owner of the Hummer, a tall and well muscled blond slipped out, laughing as he did. Beside him, his motorcycle riding companion slipped off his helmet and tossed it at the blond, who ducked and laughed even more.

"Only by an inch!" He shouted, grinning. He hopped off his bike and shook his red hair out, only to be shoved back by the blond.

"Shut up, Nick, I beat you much more than an inch!"

"Did not!" Nick leaned forward before leaping onto the blond. He fell back before rolling and wrapping his arm around Nick's neck.

"Not so fast," he growled lowly. "Something bad might just happen to your bike." He taunted smoothly, turning his gaze to the sleek and expensive bike.

"Don't do it, Nate!" He struggled against his so called brother's grip, managing to just barely slip away. Nate glanced up at Nick and grinned before leaping to his feet, his blond hair that was saturated from the rain now falling from the neat spikes that they had previously been now covered his gold eyes, eyes that were gradually changing color.

"We should hunt..." He said softly, a serious air falling over the two. "We have school tomorrow..."

"Why do you keep dwelling on that? _How _long have you been a vegetarian."

"Doesn't matter." Nate responded, turning his back to his brother and walking into the woods. "One slip up could foretell the doom of us all."


	3. Chapter 3

When Elaia woke the next morning, she couldn't shake how dark and slightly blue everything was. It was dawn and the correct time for her to be up, but the omnipresent clouds of the pacific northwest blotted out the light of the sun, basking the town below it in an odd glow. This was something to get used to for Elaia, who had been so used to the blaring sun of Phoenix. The sun had kept her awake while this dullness made her want to slip off to sleep again.

After a few minutes of dozing in and out, Elaia finally forced herself up and toward her suitcase. She hadn't bothered with unpacking yet, the flight from Phoenix and Ana's cussing had worn her out. With a grim smile, she grabbed her favorite outfit, skinny jeans and a black shirt with faded lettering of some old band she had been interested in two or three years ago. After grabbing her unmentionables, she gravitated to the bathroom and took a shower.

Back in Phoenix, Elaia had been dead against morning showers. It heated her up too much, as she often explained, and it took away from extra sleeping time. This opinion had often sparked debate between Elaia and Ana, a frequent morning shower-er. Now Elaia was eating her words, seeing the benefits of a morning shower... at this place at least. It warmed Elaia up and also brought some of her consciousness back.

After she finished with her shower, Elaia pulled on her clothes and worked on her hair, blow-drying it straight and then adding a few curls in. Once she was satisfied, she made her way to the kitchen and sat down. Bella and Ana were still getting up and ready, Elaia herself having gotten ready quickly. For awhile, she just sat there, mind running wild.

Ana was in a similar state, having not gotten much sleep the night before. Her mind had been haunted by dreams of the red-haired guy from the previous day.

Or perhaps haunted wasn't the correct word for it. In the dream she was on the back of the motorcycle, zooming through an endless stretch of trees. They had rode like that for a long time it seemed. When they did stop, the guy had turned to her and kissed her, the cold metal from the black snake bites sending shivers down her spine. Ana had enjoyed this dream far more than she should have.

Shaking her head, Ana scurried to the already steamy bathroom and hurried through her morning routine, bypassing the shower for more time. Her hair had become a haystack in the middle of the night, obviously from her tossing and turning.

Halfway through coming her hair, Bella joined her and brushed her teeth, casting a look over at the younger girl. Ana barely noticed, running her comb through her hair so carefully that it resembled an ancient ritual.

After about ten minutes, Elaia shouted for them to hurry. Ana settled for tying her hair back in a simplistic ponytail and ran outside. There were two cars there, one of them being Elaia's, an old black pontiac, and Bella's truck. After looking between the two, Ana scrambled to the truck and crawled in.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the shortness. I decided to switch to first POV from now on and I may work on reformatting the others. First is more my style... I feel uncomfortable using third... Anyways, I'll have another chapter later tonight, I square.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So…. Ana what grade are you in right now?"

Bella's voice floated through the thick clouds within my mind, clouds filled with the face of that mysterious and extremely creepy boy. Mainly, I thought about the dream that I had had of him and how I really didn't want that to be true. Or perhaps I did…  
"Junior, like you." I answered slowly, pulling my head from the fog. She smiled, giving me a nod as we pulled up to the school. Elaia, who had sped there (or maybe Bella's truck was that slow), waving at us; our schedules in hand.  
I sighed as I got out of the passenger side, snatching my paper away as I read it. I hadn't intended to be so abrupt, but after yesterday I was still annoyed. I had forgiven Bella, but Elaia had given me now reason to. It had what level of the class it was for me but I was guessing the person who gave it to Elaia was asked to write it for me.

**Anastasia _Healwood  
_July 4th 1990  
Junior  
Period one- Trigonometry -senior class  
Period two- Music- All- singing  
Period three- Gym- junior class  
Period four-Health- junior class  
Period five- Science- sophomore class  
Period six-English- senior class  
**I saw at the bottom the note of my grade changes and how I was to not be considered a sophomore, I had been one last year. Still I read it anyway, even though the hand writing sucked.

**Dear teachers of this student,  
We have observed this student and wish to clarify that she is to be a sophomore or a junior. She has had her freshmen and sophomore years after skipping her second grade year as a child. To make sure that Anastasia is treated as one of the children in your higher classes this note was written by her old principle, I, Mr. Floumen.  
Thank you,  
****Anark Floumen  
****Anark Floumen  
**I smiled at what was written after I took nearly ten minutes to identify the words. Walking in school I mapped out my classes while Bella was bombarded with questions from a guy who claimed to be from the school paper.

When I got to my first class I saw the teacher. Walking to her I smiled; she smiled back and stood, a swollen, pregnant belly showing. She was Bella's height, black hair, green eyes and perfectly white teeth.  
"Hello, are you Anastasia Healwood?" She asked.  
"Ana, but yes." I replied and she nodded, taking my schedule. Her eyes scanned the paper reading the bottom, before giggling.

"Who ever wrote this has _perfect _handwriting."

Quickly I bit my lip, holding in my laughter. After a minute of our giggling, she nodded again, the tiny smile still on her face.

"Well, I'm Mrs. Dalton. Or June if you like." She extended forward her hand to me which I took carefully and shook it softly. After a second we dropped our hands and I looked around. It was a welcoming classroom with pictures of trips they took and other stuff. It was also very bright and cream colored, making me see what a passionate teacher this woman was.

As the bell rang I looked out the window and saw a person with a guitar case on their back. The kid was nervous and lost so I was guessing he was a freshmen or a transfer, as I was. He had blond hair like me and he seemed to be walking into this class.

When he finally reached us, June smiled at the boy and waddled to him, hugging him.

"Good morning sweetie"

The boy blushed a little before hugging back. They both shared the same facial features, mainly in the eyes and face.

"Hi mom…" He stuttered letting go and taking a seat. For a moment, June watched him before her gaze turned to me. At this point I realized that if this were a cartoon, a light bulb would be going on above her head.

"Well Miss Healwood you sit next to him." She told me, giggling. I only rolled my eyes, being sure that she wasn't looking when I did.

When I got there I sat down and set my bag on the leg of the desk.

"Hey." I turned my head to the boy next to me and saw him smiling shyly at me. I smiled back and turned my body fully to him.

"Hi" It was kind of awkward for me to make friends, so I had a bad feeling that this conversation would be terse. The boy only smiled more, getting more used to me as I was to him. After a second, he raised his hand to me and I took it.

"I'm Alex" He introduced himself to me and I grinned.

"Ana" I responded sweetly.

He nodded a little and reached out. I started to cower a little, but felt the ear piece that I had forgotten about leave my ear. He placed it in his own and motioned for me to turn it on, which I did.

"Kate Voegele?" He asked after awhile, a little grin on his face. I only nodded and was handed my ear piece back. With a nod to me, he turned to the front and took out a notebook, starting in on the opening writing prompt. I twisted in my seat to put away my iPod, and to grab my composition book.

It was then that I finally realized that there was someone staring at me. He was in the middle of the classroom in his seat, his gold like eyes looking at me intently. I stared back, shocked as I realized why my mind was screaming.

His hair was red and now spiked after not being crushed down by a gaudy motorcycle helmet. The snake bites were still present as well, moving as his lips twisted into a scowl and then even back out.

After a few seconds, the guy looked away, scribbling down notes. I stared for a little longer before shifting in my seat and starting in on my work, ignoring Alex's worried gaze.

"Ana!"

I turned around as I walked across the campus, on my way to lunch. Alex was stumbling to me after gym, waving frantically. I found out that I had every class with him aside from my English.  
"Hey Alex." I called, laughing as he nearly tripped. "Took you long to get you guitar back on

He blushed a little, his tongue and lips stumbling over his retort.

"Well I ran into a Cullen."

"Cullen?" I asked slowly, tilting my head.

"Yeah, they're like the coolest people in the school or something." He told me, hopping a little as if this was his favorite topic.

"Oh…. Well, do you know their names?" I asked him, now intrigued.

Alex looked at me as if I spoke a different language before rolling his eyes and launching back into the topic.  
"Well my mom only has a few for classes so I know them, not personally though. Just the names."  
"I know," I told him, bumping his shoulder with my own and motioning for him to continue. After straitening his guitar up and thinking, he did.

"Well there's Nathaniel Hale, or Nate. I think he prefers that… Nickolas, Nick, Cullen, Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen."

"Ah…" I nodded a little as we made our way into the lunch room. Bella sat in the middle, munching on a celery stick as a brown haired girl chatted with her idly. Bella didn't seem to be interested, but nodded in all the right places.

"Ana?" Alex whispered, drawing me away from my mind and its countless observations. I glanced at him and saw that he was holding a tray for me, waiting for me to take it. As soon as he was ready, we walked to the same table Bella was at. She smiled a little and looked between us with a look that signified that I would have hell when I got home. Across from her, Mike Newton, a boy whom I had met in Gym class nodded to me.  
"Hey Squirt." He greeted me, causing a fiery fury to rise in me. For a moment I thought about yelling at him but decided not to. Mike was merely acting on what he had heard, like a monkey would.  
"Yeah yeah, hey mike." I responded dryly, sitting down near Alex. He scooted closer so that he was less than an inch away from me.

"So. Heard you're only fifteen." Mike stated and winked at me. I looked at him and shivered, quite obviously, in discust.  
_Ew, so not getting anywhere near that._

_  
_After that, the conversation went elsewhere, going on about a pyramid or something. I sounded it out and reached for the burger on my plate, but before I could take a bite, my phone vibrated in my pocket. With a sigh, I set the burger back down and read the text. To my annoyance, it was blank.

**_Who is this? _**I asked.

Nearly immediately, I received a response, just as cryptic and annoying as the last.

**_Someone_**

**_And the name of this someone? _**I pressed, hoping that at least the texts would stop.

**_N._** The texter responded. With an annoyed sigh, I decided to end the game.

**_Well, N, this number isn't for you to text._**

After that the texting stopped and I was able to enjoy my meal in peace. That is, until a group of people filed in and got their lunches. They all were pale and had gold eyes and, oddly enough, everyone seemed to avoid them. I looked them over and found, to my surprise, that one of the guys was the one from from my first class!

Alex, who had to shake me to get me to look away smiled a little.

"The Cullen's." he stated softly. I looked at them again and saw that the one from first period had his cell phone out. With my eyes slowly narrowing, I looked from him to his phone and then back to his face. Like before, I couldn't look away, and because of this I realized that his eyes darker then the last time I saw him.

I continued to look at him as I stood, moving robotically. Every bit of energy was focused on watching this mysterious person. After awhile, I even forgot that I was walking, which was probably why, halfway there, I tripped. With a sickening twist in my stomach, I saw the ground draw closer and felt my tray slip out of my grip. Inches from the ground, I felt someone catch my arms and then pull me up against them. They were freezing cold and felt like rock, which seemed so unreal to me.

After taking a few deep breaths I looked up and saw that guy. Oddly enough they were black now, something I realized as his own eyes bored into mine.

"S-sorry." I pulled away and looked down to hide my blush, kicking myself for thinking how cute he was.**  
**"It's alright."

Something about his voice made me look up and when I did I found him grinning. It was at this proximity that I realized how many piercings he had and just how much I liked that he had so many.

"Name's Nick." He stated, extending his hand. After a moment's hesitation I took it.

"Ana." I told him.

Standing there, I realized that his hand felt like ice and hard as a rock. I didn't pay any attention to it aside from think that it was different and that I really liked different... Now at least.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I let go and giggled nervously. Turning to avoid his gaze or embarrassing myself further, I found Bella gazing toward the table that the rest of Nick's family (or friends, I wasn't exactly sure) had gone to.

"Well I'll see you Ana." Nick said, drawing me from my thoughts. After a second, his grin warped into a smirk and his took my chin between his thumb and forefinger to make me look at him. For a second, we sat like that, him looking at me so curiously, before he turned on his heels and walked away.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the delay. I actually edited this one...XD. Hope you enjoy. Next chapter is little miss Elaia. Oh yes... Just to let you know, the story switches between Elaia and Ana, with a few inputs from Nate and Nick at times. **


	5. Chapter 5

After I handed off the schedule's to Bella and Ana, I headed off to my first class, hoping to familiarize myself with the terrain. I felt like an explorer dropped in some uncharted part of the Amazon. I had to find my shelter, the classrooms, while simultaneously blending in with the natives, my colleauges. It sounded like some horrible test, and my earlier excitement had now turned into gut wrenching nervousness. My mind was analyzing everything that could happen at twenty miles an hour. I looked at every wet patch from the leaking ceiling as a potential danger area and avoided them with a wide berth. I was fairly certain I looked like an idiot.

When I got to the classroom, I found the teacher there along with a many students. Glancing at the clock, I found that I had taken an extra long time in my meandering and was a minute shy of being late. I swore a little when I realized that and went to the teachers desk. He was an older man and had those dark, nerdy glasses that were normally portrayed on TV shows.

"Ah, I take it you're our new student?" He asked slowly, glancing up at me. I only nodded, feeling my knees shake a little. He merely nodded back and witheld a yawn. "Tell it to the class."

"W-What?" I stuttered, glancing behind me at the group of children. They had warped from innocent students to hungry sharks, all looking to tear me apart if I slipped up.

"Introduce... yourself..." He told me, "Quickly too. We have a lesson to start."

_Oh god... Oh god please no._ I thought, turning to the crowd. They stared up at me, and out of all of them, one pair of eyes stood out to me. They were gold and beautiful, not to mention locked with my own. Gazing into them, I seemed to find a strength that I hadn't known about and straightened myself up.

"My name is Elaia.... Elaia Thompson. I came here from Arizona...and I'm not all that good at math."

They eyes crinkled a little as the entire face, a face resembling an angels, lit up in a soft smile. Shifting a little, I played with my fingers until the man directed me to sit.

"Next to mister Hale, please, Miss Thompson. He's the blonde one there..." The angel lifted his hand. "Ah yes, thank you Nathaniel."

"Nate sir." The angel said quickly.

I glanced between the teacher, whose badge read Varner, to the angel before nodding and scrambling to the desk. Miraculously, my feet stayed beneath me and true to their course instead of tripping over themselves as they often did. Regardless, I slipped into my seat before they could decide different.

"Nervous?" Nate asked, looking remotely amused. I nodded a little and faced forward, taking notes on the assignment. All of the terms seemed to mix together, confusing me. Our trigonometry class had never gone this fast back in Arizona. They were so far in with this stuff that I had no idea what the numbers meant, let alone how to find the solution.

Fifteen minutes in, I finally gave up an fell forward. My face landed on the trig book with a thunk and a even let out a soft whine. Nate's laugh reminded me that I was still near him, causing a fierce blush to light up my face. Jerking my head up, I looked at him and found those gold eyes looking me over.

"Need help, don't you?" He asked, lifting his head off of his fist.

"You don't even know..." I muttered, pushing the trig book with my finger. Nate smiled as I did and slid the book over to himself.

"This is all fairly easy though." He told me, "Didn't you learn it back in Phoenix?"

I shook my head.

"We didn't go this fast." I preeceded on telling him where we were at in our work. This led to an amused snort from Nate.

"And I thought Forks' education sucked." He muttered. "Phoenix sounds like hell."

"It was... there are a lot more people there, remember. This whole No Child Left Behind act means we have to cater to the less smart kids needs." I sighed. "I'd be happy if I had real education."

Nate patted my head. Normally I was against that type of gesture since it seemed so condescending, but coming from him it wasn't so.

"How about I tutor you. I guarantee I can get you up to our level in a few months. I'll even promise that you'll pass your finals."

"Seriously? I mean, how much would I have to pay?" I asked, stunned into disbelief.

"Nothing, not a cent. Consider it a gift, if you want."

"Really? Nothing at all?

"Nope... Your company is all I want."

The bell rang at the end of his sentence. With a slight wink, he glided out of the room, leaving me standing there embarassed but so grateful.

* * *

**AN: okay... so it's not _Ana_ getting in to trouble. Next chapter she will though...well not big but still. ^^ Hope you Enjoyed**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Ana POV~**

I practically ran out of school at the end of the day, eager to tell Bella and Elaia about the events that had unfolded at lunch. However, Bella was busily fuming about some guy that had stared her down and then treated her like dirt. I sat there trying to sound it, too eager to tell her to even care about her own problems. I suppose it might have been selfish of me to think like that, but then again it was selfish of Bella to go on and on when I wanted to say something.

By the time I got home, Bella's tirade had faded into muttered grumblings. I decided to break her out of the rut by asking where Elaia was. I figured she would have beat us home in her fast little Pontiac, but when we got there she was nowhere in sight.

"Bella..." I began slowly, cutting off the third explanation of todays events. She whirled, mouth still hanging open.

"What?" She asked quickly.

"Where's Elaia?"

She frowned a little and looked around her, blinking after a second. Her face looked confused, I could tell how out of it she had been, and in turn it made me worry a little about how much this event had impacted her.

"I-I don't know. She's not here?"

"Nope. Which is why I asked you..." I rolled my eyes a little. "You can see that her car isn't out there."

Bella walked to the window and peered out, as if she didn't believe me. It made my mood sour even more since even _I _couldn't be believed by her anymore.

"Hmm. That's odd. Usually she's here before us."

_Really Bella? I had _no _idea. _I muttered mentally, stalking to my room at that. Bella could chase down Elaia for all I cared. Neither of them cared about me, so why should I bother with them? Next time they wanted support from me, I wouldn't be there to give it to them.

_Bet they wouldn't like that... I even bet that if that guy really was a stalker then..._

But he wasn't a stalker, and I knew it. He was a student, if he was the same person I thought he was. Plus he was semi-close to my age and...

_Extremely good looking? _My mind supplied.

After that I grimaced, hating myself for even being attracted to someone as creepy as that.

After a few hours of seething in my room, I heard Charlie call me out. Looking at my plushies, who returned my gaze with blank stares of their own, I sighed and walked out. Even though Charlie was the only one that cared about me, I still didn't want to deal with him, or anyone else. Most people were condescending toward me anyways.

Charlies warm gaze, however, caught me by surprise. He motioned for me to sit, smiling a little and making him look a little younger than he truly was. As soon as I was seated, he leaned a little closer.

"How was your first day?"

"Interesting..." I responded slowly, and a little awkwardly. "I met some interesting people."

"Like who?" He glanced down at his belt, realizing that he still had his gun on, and set to taking it off as he listened.

"Jessica Stanley... the Cullens... Mike Newton." I trailed off as Charlie looked up.

"The Cullens? How are they...?"

I shrugged a little, thoughts drifting to Nick and his gallant moves back in the lunchroom.

"I only really met one of them. Nick... The rest of them keep to themselves..."

"Are the students being mean? I tell you they-" He started, but I quickly interrupted him.

"No, they're not being mean at all. At least as far as I know. They just seem to like to keep to themselves."

"Right..." He nodded a little. "How's the Newton boy then..."

I giggled softly, thinking back to only a few hours earlier.

"He doesn't seem all that smart."

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's so short... it's transitional, and the next chapter (Elaia's POV) is going to have a lot to it, as well as the following chapter from Ana's POV. **

**Much Love, **

**Elaia  
**


	7. Chapter 7

By the end of the day, I was relieved to make it to my locker. It was way off the beaten path and I didn't think the Cullen's or Hale's would be around. Even though Nate had come across as friendly and offered to tutor me, I was somewhat sure he went to lunch and laughed about it with his brothers. They would have laughed so hard that chocolate milk sprayed out of their noses. The image made me smirk, only fantasizing about the possible flaws in the top family's perfection. There could be no flaws in their angelic figures.

No, lunch hadn't been a good time for me. I had gotten my first look at the whole Cullen family. They all were like models, transferred to this bum town in a freak accident. Or perhaps whoever was hiring them wanted to get them really pale, so they sent the family to the sunless hole of the earth. Neither theory made sense to me.

However, the entire lunch period, I felt eyes on me, or so I thought. I spent most of the time glancing around the room, searching for eyes. The most likely subject was, of course, Mister Nathaniel Hale himself. Each time I looked at his table, his eyes were glued to the floor, but there was a cocky smirk on his face, as if he were playing the game. His face looked far too innocent for him _not _to be doing it. Of course, the thought of him actually looking at me brought a huge blush to my face.

I slammed my locker shut, as well as my eyes, hoping to get rid of his face. When I opened them though, I found his eyes right in front of me and a grin on his lips. His head was tilted slightly and his molten gold eyes were taking in every inch of my face. My breath caught in my throat as I stared, those pools holding me in a trance.

And then they were gone as Nate leaned back against the locker next to me.

"You look like you're heading home, Thompson." He stated, fingering a falling lock of his platinum hair.

"Of course I am, _Hale_." I said, emphasizing the formalities. Nate grinned slightly, allowing his eyes to roll slightly.

"Why? Don't we have plans?" He asked.

"I don't believe so... do we?"

Nate sighed, looking put out. He allowed his arms to slump forward and he shook his head minutely. His hand drifted up, as if to caress my cheek, but then pressed his palm against my forehead, shaking his head. He must have had gym before he came to see me, for his hands were freezing cold.

"Silly girl," He removed his hand and smirked. "Don't you remember our conversation?"

"Yes and no. We talked about a lot... are you going to criticize Phoenix Education even more."

Nate frowned, his eyes narrowing, before a low whine escaped his throat. Surprised at the sound, my hand flew to my mouth, trying to stifle the giggles erupting from my lips. Nate watched me for a second, before sticking his lower lip out in a pout. I started laughing even more at the sight.

"Ee-lay-uhh..." He whined. "Be serious with me, please. We agreed on tutoring, did we not? Why not start today."

"Well, Charlie... he'll be expecting me."

"I can take care of that." He pulled a silver rectangle out of his pocket and showed it to me. The shape looked unfamiliar to me, until I realized that it was a cell phone. I wasn't tech savvy, which had reduced my popularity points back in Phoenix exponentially. The fact was, my sister had worked hard enough to supply food for me. I didn't want to ask for luxuries when she had already given up so much for me.

Nate flipped the phone in his hand and then, in a surprisingly dexterous move, flipped the phone open and put it in my hand.

"You know the number right?"

"Somewhat..." I admitted, racking my brains. Nate sighed a little and took the phone back, typing in a number and putting the phone to my ear. Now I scrambled to find the right words to say to Charlie.

"Chief Swan." Charlie started.

"U-Um, Hi, Charlie... It's Elaia." I started, blushing when Nate smirked.

"Hello, Elaia. What are you doing... and who's phone is this."

"Err... it's a... friend's. I'm going to go study with a friend. I'm behind in Trig and need to catch up..."

"How can you be behind? It's your first day, right Elaia."

"Trig here went a lot quicker than Phoenix. I'm a month or two behind."

"Alright then, Elaia. I'll see you later then."

"Okay. Thanks, Charlie."

I started to press the end button, but Charlie called my name.

"Who are you studying with again?" He asked.

"Er... uh... Nate Hale. See you later Charlie."

I pressed end before anything else could be said. Nate's expression was unreadable, as if he was hiding something. Before I could question it though, he shook his head and grabbed my arm.

"Come on, we're going to Port Angeles to study."

I narrowed my eyes and stopped dead in my tracks. This was a bit of a bad choice, for Nate continued walking and nearly caused me to fall flat on my face. Nate stopped before we did and released my hand.

"What's wrong, Elaia?" He asked, a frown creeping across his face.

"Why Port Angeles, why not here?" I asked cautiously.

He rolled his eyes as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. I blushed a little, hoping it wasn't. I had only been in town for a day, how could I know how people socialized and where they studied.

Nate watched me squirm, obviously amused. He let it continue for a moment before chuckling.

"Because if we go there I have an excuse to take you out to dinner."

Speechless, I just stared at him, allowing him to take me outside and to a large and slightly familiar looking H1 Hummer. Had I not been stunned into silence, I would have marveled over the massive, silver beast, or the slick leather seats that I was set on after being lifted into the air. The stereo was even impressive, a blue face plate with complex looking knobs that intimidated me. When I had better control over myself, I shoved my hands into my pockets, not wanting to dirty it the sleek vehicle.

"I think you like the Vee more than me." Nate said, faking a morose tone. I turned my head to him and stuck my tongue out, smirking before I looked forward. My fingers tightened against the leather seat, preparing for the car to lurch to life. I had never ridden in a Hummer before, but I had entertained fantasies of them being like a fierce beast.

I couldn't have been more right.

* * *

**AN: Elaia's on a date! Elaia's on a date. I had more idea's last night, but I lost them. The date is in two chapters, next chap is all about Ana and Nicky-poo. **


	8. Authors Note: Nonsense

**AN: **

**For all readers of Twin Hearts and Wolves Bloody Rose**

**First off, an apology, one from me on Ana's behalf, for bringing personal matters into our account. I found this just today and I will be taking it down, if I haven't already. Second, I'm sorry I haven't wrote lately. I'm in a bit of a fix with grades, school and my career. There also has been emotional issues too, with the situation Ana mentioned. Oh well. **

** So, with the other three reasons, any writing I have done in the past has distracted me from class (I made the mistake of writing through my algebra II class and am still making up for it), and with the connection to FanFiction only just restored on campus, I've been behind. This is true for my other account, Twilights-Pain.**

** School in general is the same thing, I have a lot to take care of this year, two community service projects (Fundraising for Haiti and the like), several digital art projects and a publishing group. It's been a lot to handle, and I'm slowly getting a grip. **

** Career is a personal issue, but i'm writing a real story right now and it's been consuming all of my time. **

** So, I won't be jumping right back into either of these stories, but I will be starting again, and I may just start over completely with the stories. Why? Because I feel that they need to be rejuvinated and they had an immature or kind of shoddy writing. If I can restart then maybe I can take things in another direction.**

** So, sorry again. **

** -Elaia Thompson-Hale**


End file.
